Growing Soft
by animalover123
Summary: Paul finds his troublesome girl in a dangerous situation. But by saving her, he realizes something inside of him has also changed. Rated T for mentions of rape.


Paul walked through the Eterna Forest in disappointment. He was rather upset that he had lost a recent Pokemon battle before. His Aggron had lost spectacularly to his opponent's Tyranitar. Ever since Paul had lost to Ash in the Sinnoh League, he had noticed that his battle skills were slowly deteriorating.

_Perhaps it's because I'm growing soft_, Paul thought, _but I promised myself that I would try Ash's way of training Pokemon. Besides, Aggron did put up a pretty good fight against the pseudo-legendary pokemon._

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream shattered the forest's tranquility. Paul watched as Murkrow fled the trees to escape the horrible sound.

_What's going on?_

Paul strayed off the path in the forest and into the thick grass that lead to the trees. Paul walked towards the general area where he saw the Murkrow fly away. As he neared closer, Paul could hear occasional shrieks and cries for help. The purple haired boy quickened his pace. He suddenly came across a blue-haired boy and girl. The girl also had midnight-blue hair.

Paul raised his eyebrows in surprise but they quickly furrowed in anger. The blue-haired girl was gagged and bound with a thick rope. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

The blue-haired boy smirked, "Yo, sup home-boy? You lookin for a rematch? I woulda thought that my Tyranitar showed you who's boss but I guess you need anotha lesson."

Paul frowned at the boy, "I'm not looking for a rematch. Release the girl."

The blue haired boy smirked, "No way dawg. I was just about to have a little fun with my new toy till you barged in."

Paul growled, "Who are you?"

The boy grinned, "Time to represent. Full out with electric power, the super sizzling man of the hour, lord of lightening, the one in the know, it's Mr. Sho!"

Paul blinked a couple of times. "Okay then," Paul pulled out a Pokeball from his bag, "I think I will have a rematch. If I win, you'll release the girl."

Sho grinned, "When I win, I'll keep my prize _and _you gotta give me your most powerful electric type Pokemon. You in or what?"

Paul hesitated, not wanting to part from his partner Electivire. But he glanced at the girl held captive. Her dark blue eyes trembled with terror.

A different wave of emotion spoke for him, "It's a deal."

Shu sneered and pulled out a Pokeball from his pocket, "Booyah, it's go time!"

The Pokeball flashed a white light and out came a tough looking Raichu. Paul nodded and threw his Pokeball.

"Electivire, stand by for battle!"

Paul's Electivire emerged and hit the forest floor with a dull thud.

Sho cried, "Go, Thunder!"

Raichu nodded and cried, "Rai-chuuuu!" A powerful lightening bolt shot straight for Electivire, but the Thunderbolt Pokemon took the attack.

Grinning, Electivire absorbed Raichu's thunder.

Paul smirked, "You seemed to have forgotten about Electivire's special ability: Motor Drive. It negates the damage and effects of electric-type moves and increases the speed of the targeted Pokemon."

Shu didn't seem to be affected by the news, "No matter, Raichu, use Iron Tail!"

Raichu leapt into the air. Its tail began to glow white hot.

"Raichuu!" Raichu swung it's tail, aiming for Electivire's head.

Paul cried, "Catch it!"

Electivire's tails sprang out and caught Raichu in mid-air.

Shu smirked, "Hyper Beam!"

Raichu grinned maliciously and began to form a glowing orange energy beam. Paul watched as Raichu shot a close range Hyper Beam into Electivire's face.

When the smoke cleared, Electivire was still holding onto the stunned Raichu.

Shu gasped, "No way! No Pokemon ever took Raichu's Hyper Beam!"

Paul smirked, "Use Brick Break."

Electivire's paws glowed with white sparks and it karate-chopped Raichu's head. The Mouse Pokemon yelped as it skidded across the dusty terrain.

Sho smirked as Raichu immediately leapt to its feet, "It's gonna take more than that to finish off my Raichu. Go, use Volt Tackle!"

Raichu launched itself into the electric attack and sped towards Electivire. Paul shook his head, would he ever learn?"

"Now use Iron Tail!"

Raichu jumped and launched a powerful Iron Tail that hit Electivire's stomach. Electivire stumbled back in surprise, but otherwise was unharmed.

Paul smiled wryly, "Nice move, using the energy from Volt Tackle to power your Iron Tail. I never would have thought of that."

Sho smiled, "I learned that move from anotha trainer I battled. He was off the hook man! Too bad I didn't get his Pikachu, there was some real power in that Pokemon!"

Paul grunted, "Use Thunder on the battlefield!"

Electivire dug its tails into the ground, "Electivireee!"

Large pieces of rock flew out of the ground and on to Raichu. It covered its head in an attempt to protect itself.

Paul smirked, "I learned the same move from the same trainer. Brick Break, once more!"

Electivire flew towards Raichu with its glowing paw raised to strike.

Shu cried, "Dodge it!" Raichu leapt out of Electivire's deadly attack at the last second.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Raichu's white tail knocked Electivire into a tree.

"Finish it with Hyper Beam!" Raichu, once more, produced the orange beam of energy and launched the powerful attack at Electivire.

Paul shouted, "Protect!"

Electivire created a green ball of energy around it and deflected the Hyper Beam.

"Use Giga Impact!"

Electivire crashed its fists with one another and produced an orange energy sphere that surrounded it. The orange energy changed to purple as Electivire put out its fist to punch the Mouse Pokemon.

"Counter using Volt Tackle!"

Electricity surrounded Raichu and it launched itself towards the equally fast-approaching Electivire.

Bam! Electivire's purple fist connected with Raichu's head. A large explosion kicked up dust into the air and both trainers were forced to look away. As the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were still standing. It was evident that they had both taken a lot of damage.

Paul stood still- anxiously aware that Electivire needed to recharge after Giga Impact. Shu grunted in frustration- taking note of the harmful sparks surrounding Raichu as a result of Volt Tackle.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Raichu fell to the ground with a defeated cry.

Shu stared at his beaten Pokemon in shock, "Raichu.."

Paul smirked and approached his tired Pokemon, "Nice work Electivire, take a long rest." A beam of red energy surrounded Electivire and returned it back to its Pokeball.

Shu, however, glared daggers into Paul, "This ain't over yet! I'm not gonna let you take my prize away! Go Tyranitar!"

Paul shook his head, "We had a deal, besides, your Tyranitar is in no shape to battle."

Shu jeered, "Deal, shmeal! My Tyranitar can take you on any day. Are you a coward or what?"

Paul frowned and whipped out another Pokeball, "Gastrodon, stand by for battle!"The Sea Slug Pokemon burst out and landed in front of Paul.

"Use Water Pulse!" Gastrodon emitted a blue orb of energy and launched it towards Tyranitar. The Armor Pokemon groaned and fainted at the direct hit.

Shu panicked, "Ah! Not you too Tyranitar!"

"You need to cool off," said Paul. Gastrodon produced another Water Pulse and launched it at the unsuspecting trainer.

"Ahh!" Shu sputtered as he hit the ground with an "Oof!"

Paul commanded, "Leave."

Shu recalled his fainted Pokemon and scurried away, muttering to himself dejectedly. Paul immediately turned his attention to the still-bound girl.

Removing the gag from her mouth, Paul stroked her cheek softly, "Are you okay Dawn?"

The teary-eyed blunette nodded slowly. Her red eyes threatened to spill more tears.

Paul undid the ropes bounding her. But Dawn immediately pulled Paul into a hug and cried bitterly, "H-he… I can't believe…" And Dawn continued to sob into Paul's chest. Paul, with pink highlighting his cheeks, awkwardly stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's okay," he said, "He's gone. He won't ever hurt you again."

Tears still continued to pour from her eyes as Dawn stuttered, "He.. He r-ra…"

Unable to continue, Dawn choked on her sobs as Paul bit back a growl.

_He didn't._

Paul could never remember a time when he was so determined to beat someone. Again. But just beating Sho in another Pokemon battle wouldn't be enough.

It took all of Paul's willpower to stay with his violated girl and let the rapist escape.

Paul whispered, "It's okay. Let's get you to the Pokemon Center." He lifted Dawn up bridal style and Gastrodon followed his trainer.

For the first time, Paul was able to see the scratches and bruises littered all over Dawn. His anger boiled and he forced himself to take deep breaths to calm him.

To Paul's surprise, Dawn smiled at him through her tears, "I.. I thought you wouldn't care.."

Paul frowned, "I never said I didn't care. You were just so annoying.."

Dawn replied, "You do care then.."

Paul felt the tips of his ear heat, was it getting hotter outside? It was probably just him exercising so much. Troublesome was getting heavier.

"Don't talk, we'll be there soon."

* * *

><p><strong>(At the Pokemon Center)<strong>

Dawn slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she was aware of was a purple-haired boy staring at her. He smiled wryly, "You're awake."

Dawn asked, "Where am I?"

Paul crossed his arms, "Pokemon Center. You fainted just before we got here. Nurse Joy says you're going to be alright."

Dawn looked at her abused body and winced at her injuries, "I don't feel alright.."

Paul reached for Dawn's hand, but she pulled it back in alarm. Shrugging it off, Paul crossed his arm again.

Dawn nearly choked, "I feel so dirty, so used. I don't feel like a human being. More like some worthless trash that no one wants.."

This time, when Paul reached from Dawn's hand, she didn't recoil. Instead she hung her head in shame.

Paul nearly growled, "You are anything but trash. You're a beautiful young girl with ambitions and dreams. Don't let one small setback like this knock down your confidence. You still have many years and experiences ahead of you. No need to worry."

Dawn smiled faintly at her motto, "Thank you Paul. For everything. And you really think I'm beautiful?"

Paul smiled, "You're beautiful, Dawn."

He has grown soft.


End file.
